The Legend of Harry Potter & Leonis Black
by Kronos221
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the boy who lived? What if he grew up in an orphanage with a brotherly bond with the son of Regulus Black? How would the story change? Well, let's see how they change the magical world and maybe even save it.


**N/A: First of all, this my first fanfiction so it will have many errors which I hope won't be too many, furthermore English is not my native language. Constructive criticism is welcome but please refrain from flames. The pairings will be OC/Luna and probably Harry/Hermione though the later can change if a lot of people want other pairings. I hope to write at least one chapter a week but I'm not sure yet if that will be possible. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Harry really enjoyed reading in the shade of a tree, just him and a good story. Even Leonis knew that this moment of the day was his, and never came to coax him into one of his "adventures", this truly was a perfect day. If you forgot about the three bullies that just came to beat him up of course

"Did you think you could humiliate us and get away with it?" asked the tallest kid, while the other two just tried to look menacing

Harry didn't even bother trying to explain that he just answered the question the teacher asked, he knew it was a futile venture trying to reason with these dimwits

"What, not so brave without that blondie here?" continued the kid

it was funny how they seemed to think three against one was fair, not only they were more, they were bigger too. Sometimes Harry really hated being one of the smallest of his age group

"What, too scared to talk?" he grumbled while grabbing Harry's shirt "well, then let's hear how you cry"

Just as he raised his arm *PAM*, a rock crashed into his head.

"Wow! I'm getting good with this throwing rocks business" yelled a blonde kid from behind them

"Fuck, is Leonis!" they cried while running away, well, at least the two who could, the other was on the floor while touching the new bump in his head.

"We better run Harry, don't wanna be here when they call the teacher"

"And it was a good book too" sighed Harry while running.

* * *

"Sorry to ruin your time alone Harry, I know you love reading there" said Leonis looking apologetic

"They ruined it, not you" Harry pointed

"True, but I'm sorry anyway" Leonis answered with that always present grin of his

"Don't worry, I can always finish the book later"

"We better get going then, don't want to be on another of the matron rants about how much of favour she is doing to even allowing us to live in the orphanage" replied not precisely excited about going back to said orphanage

"Cheer up! Tomorrow is your birthday, you don't get eleven every day"

"I still say we should celebrate together, it's only a day of difference after all"

"And I already told you that if we separate the birthdays then we have an excuse to pass more time out of the orphanage without the matron yelling at us"

"Well, that's true I guess"

Neither of them imagined however that tomorrow would be the start of their legend.

* * *

It was just another normal day in the suburbs of London if you counted as normal an incredible small man entering an orphanage with clearly out-of-date clothes of course.

Filius was really surprised when Minerva told him that the muggle-raised child that he had to introduce today was none other than the assumed dead son of Regulus Black and Christina Black nee Greengrass who grew up in an orphanage. It really was true that life never ceases to surprise you.

"Hello madam" greeted politely Filius the matron "could I see Leonis Black?"

"What trouble caused that little delinquent this time?" grumbled rather rudely the matron

"He caused no trouble madam, I'm a professor from a private boarding school in Scotland and want to inform him that he has a place there"

"Why would you want a good for nothing like him in your school?" asked puzzled the matron "you know what? I don't care, as long as that ruffian is out of here, I'm happy"

Rather surprised by the matron comments Filius followed her through the corridors to a rather rattled door.

"Here it is, though I don't think he will go away without the other freak, those two pests are always together" she commented more to herself as she left

As he entered, he noticed two kids reading in their respective beds turn from their books to look at him, one rather tall for his age with blond wild hair and blue piercing eyes, the other with a black mane of hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen, he didn't know why but those eyes seemed hauntingly familiar.

Just as he was entering the black haired one turned to the blond.

"What did you do this time Leonis?"

"I did nothing!" yelled the other with an aggravated tone, "If you don't count that prank to the guys who bullied you" he mumbled in a low tone.

"While I appreciate that you want to protect me, I think you should start thinking more about you, and don't get in trouble for my sake all the time" sighed the black haired one

"You are my brother, of course, I will get in trouble for you!" yelled Leonis

"Nobody is in trouble here, don't worry," Filius said interrupting their argument

"I'm just looking to talk to you Leonis"

"Who are you, and why do you want to talk to me?" answered Leonis rather confused

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself"

"I'm Filius Flitwick, Professor of charms at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry"

"Wizards aren't real" buffed Leonis

"Are you sure?" asked Filius as he got his wand to cast a levitation charm in a nearby shoe

The two kids looked amazed as a shoe started to float around the room, with their eyes almost gouging out of their orbits.

"Okay, that was neat" muttered Leonis

"If you are here does that mean that Leonis is a wizard too?" asked cautiously the black-haired child

"That he is" answered Filius while nodding

"I'm not going anywhere without Harry if that's what you are suggesting"

"H-Harry!? It can't be, he is dead, then again Leonis was thought dead too" though bewildered Filius

"Your dream has always been to have magic and explore the world Leonis, don't be stu- "was saying, Harry, when he was interrupted by an amazed Filius

"Is your name Harry Potter?!"

"Yeah" answered the child

"Amazing! We all thought you were dead too"

"Dead?" asked Leonis

"Too?" asked Harry just at the same time

"I'm sorry, I should explain my self first" responded the professor

"You both are child's born in the magical world, but your parents were killed during the last war, by a terrorist called Voldemort, we never found your bodies so we presumed that both you were killed"

"So, are we both wizards?" asked excitedly Leonis

"That you are," said the professor bemused

"Amazing Harry, we will be wizards and live adventures like we always said as child's!"

"Though I must ask, why did you call him brother before? From what I know you are only second cousins"

"We are brothers in all that matters" answered a suddenly serious Leonis "still, is amazing that we are related, right Harry?"

"Yeah it is, but there is a problem with the school sir," said Harry while sounding sad "we don't have any money to pay it" he finished with a soft voice

"Don't worry about that, even If you didn't have money Hogwarts have a found for that cases, though it won't be necessary this time" said Filius cheerfully "both of your families are two of the wealthiest in Europe, and you are both the heir of your lines, so don't worry about money"

"We are loaded?!" asked Leonis bewildered while practically bouncing in his bed "This day can't get any better"

"Too right" answered Harry with a grin in his face

"So, do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"Of course!" yelled the two of them at the same time with matching grins


End file.
